This invention relates generally to an apparatus for atomizing liquids, and, more particularly, to a liquid atomizer which is self-propelled and capable of operating efficiently in a vacuum or under sub-ambient pressure conditions.
There are many instances when it becomes necessary to physically separate a substance from a liquid in which it is mixed or in which it is contained. For example, a nonvolatile liquid such as hydraulic fluid, which is used in the hydraulic test stands of aircraft repair systems, becomes unserviceable when the chlorine content thereof reaches 50 parts per million. The source of the chlorine within the hydraulic fluid is found in the chlorinated solvents which are used within the aircraft repair system for cleaning and/or degreasing on the test stands. These chlorinated solvents are extremely volatile while the hydraulic fluid, as stated above, is nonvolatile.
Although distillation procedures have been used in the past for the separating of such liquids, it has been recognized by the inventor, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,775 issued to this inventor on Feb. 21, 1984, that the utilization of an atomization technique, in which the substance can be atomized to form a fine mist in a low pressure (vacuum) environment in order to easily withdraw or separate this fine mist or vapor from the liquid, is feasible. Such an atomization system incorporates therein an atomizer of the type set forth by this inventor (formerly known as Yuen) in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,957 issued May 2, 1972 or with appropriate modification incorporates therein the type of atomizer described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 493,885 filed on May 12, 1983 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,084 issued Apr. 16, 1985 by the present inventor. Although the type of atomizers disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,957 and 4,511,084 are operational in vacuum or under sub-ambient pressure conditions, it is desireable to find alternative atomizers which are more effective and reliable in separating a volatile substance from a nonvolatile liquid in a vacuum or under sub-ambient pressure conditions.